A Prelude
by Peri Labu
Summary: "Pada akhirnya, semua manusia akan jatuh cinta, Kyu. Sepanjang hidupnya, manusia akan mencinta. Mencinta, lalu terluka, dan jatuh cinta lagi. Pada orang yang sama ataupun pada orang yang berbeda."/KyuMin, slight YeWook/Yaoi.


"Pada akhirnya, semua manusia akan jatuh cinta, Kyu. Sepanjang hidupnya, manusia akan mencinta. Mencinta, lalu terluka, dan jatuh cinta lagi. Pada orang yang sama ataupun pada orang yang berbeda."

…

Peri Labu Present:

"A Prelude"

Main cast: KyuMin

Support cast: YeWook

Disclaimer: God

Warning: sho-ai. Oneshot. Flame terhadap alur, gaya bahasa, dan sebagainya diterima, asal BUKAN pair. Don't like? Don't read!

EnJOY it!

…

Ada debur nafas yang memburu ketika kedua bola mata kelam itu menatap permata cokelat dalam matanya. Debur yang sama yang membuat perutnya terasa bergolak, mengalir ke dadanya, mengacaukan ritme yang sedianya beraturan. Membuatnya serasa dicekik seketika oleh dentuman yang hebat—badai yang meluluhlantakkan ruang di balik dadanya.

Kyuhyun—pemuda itu bergeming di tempatnya ketika sekali lagi matanya menemukan sosok yang belakangan tak asing baginya. Sosok yang membawa getar-getar tak dimengertinya, meski di suatu malam ketika mimpi hendak menyapanya, dia merindukan getar itu. Merindukan tatap kosong dari sepasang mata karamel yang menjeratnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin,"

Ucapan seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat dia menoleh. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kepala besar yang tengah menggenggam buket lily berwarna merah muda di sampingnya itu tak menatapnya balik. Pandangan iris matanya tertuju pada pemuda mungil di seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya, Yesung _babo_!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

Pemuda berkepala besar itu meringis, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh sebutan Kyuhyun padanya. Meski ia lebih tua beberapa tahun daripada Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu selalu tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyeong_'. Yesung mengedikkan bahunya, buket bunga lily itu dia acungkan di depan Kyuhyun, lalu melenguh sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi! Wookie menunggu kita." Katanya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko bunga itu.

Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara, dieratkannya jaket tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan angin dingin penghujung musim gugur, lantas diikutinya langkah-langkah riang Yesung yang berjalan di depannya.

Sebenarnya, terbersit seribu tanya dalam benak Kyuhyun. Perihal nama pemuda itu yang nyatanya diketahui oleh Yesung. Nama yang entah mengapa mendadak terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Lantas, pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya beruntun, memenuhi kepalanya.

Siapa pemuda itu? Apa yang dilakukannya di bangku halte, meski bis telah berlalu lalang di hadapannya? Darimana dia? Ke mana dia? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Siapa yang dinantikannya?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu menggelitiknya, namun Kyuhyun menahan diri. Jauh lebih baik baginya untuk tak mengetahui apapun tentang pemuda itu. Tak mencari tahu, sama artinya dia tengah memproteksi dirinya sendiri. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tak ingin mengenal pemuda manapun. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Cukup dengan luka yang dia simpan rapi dalam hatinya. Cukup seperti itu saja.

"Yesung _hyeong_! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggil Ryeowook riang.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati pemuda manis itu melambai ke arahnya dan Yesung dengan senyum ceria. Yesung menyambut kekasihnya itu sama riangnya.

"Permainan yang hebat, Wookie-_ya_!" puji Yesung, membuat wajah Ryeowook bersemburat merah.

"_Gomawo, Hyeong_!"

"Selamat atas konsernya."

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya lagi. "_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Ini konser piano solo pertama Ryeowook. Dia terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai merasa tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Tapi dua jam waktu konser sudah berlalu. Dan semuanya berlalu dengan sempurna.

"Ayo, aku traktir kopi untuk kalian. Sekaligus merayakan konser." Ryeowook menggamit lengan kedua pemuda itu, mengajak mereka ke tempat parkir.

"Yeah, _Latte Art_!" pekik Yesung senang.

Jika Ryeowook mencintai piano dan musik klasik, maka Yesung mencintai kopi. Dua hal yang tidak memiliki koneksi, tapi Yesung selalu bisa menyukai Ryeowook ketika pemuda itu bermain piano duet dengan permainan biola Kyuhyun di kafe kopi miliknya.

"Aku mau gambar biola kecil di atas _latte_-ku!"

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara ketika pembicaraan tentang _latte art_ mulai berlanjut dan mengalir seru di antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Dunia basah. Hujan yang tadinya sempat berhenti kembali mengguyur dunia. Hujan. Mengingatkannya pada satu pemuda itu. Pemuda terkasihnya.

Hujan membawa mereka bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu. Seakan Tuhan memerintahkan peri hujan datang untuk membawa pemuda itu padanya. Lantas, setelah sekian banyak waktu yang berlalu, hujan datang lagi. Datang bersama seseorang untuk menjemput pemuda yang mulai mengisi bilik-bilik hatinya.

"Tadi aku melihat Sungminnie di halte depan toko bunga. Iya kan, Kyu?" tanya Yesung riang. Matanya melirik spion tengah demi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk di jok belakang, sedang menerawang ke luar jendela.

Ryeowook turut melirik pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. Ryeowook tahu kalau Kyuhyun mulai memerhatikan Sungmin diam-diam. Meski perhatian itu sekedar melirik sepersekian detik ketika Yesung lagi-lagi menyeret Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke toko bunga.

"_Jinjayo_?" Ryeowook meninggikan sedikit suaranya, sementara bola matanya tetap melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kau juga melihatnya, Kyu? Dia sangat manis, _ne_?!"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar. Dia menoleh pada pasangan itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat menahan tawa, mencoba untuk tidak terang-terangan menggodanya. Jujur saja, saat ini Kyuhyun setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya mengapa kedua makhluk berisik di hadapannya itu tahu tentang pemuda mungil yang selalu duduk di halte depan toko bunga langganan Yesung.

"Sungmin itu temanku di tempat kursus piano. Dia selalu menunggu jemputan di halte dekat toko bunga karena cuma di sana tempat yang dia hapal." terang Ryeowook tanpa diminta.

Sekarang Kyuhyun paham. Toko bunga itu dekat dengan tempat les piano Ryeowook. Masalahnya, setelah sebulan selalu melirik-lirik pemuda itu, mengapa keduanya baru mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kalau penasaran, seharusnya kau bertanya, Kyu! Jangan diam aja."

Kyuhyun nyaris melotot pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook selalu tahu pikiran Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun. Bagaimanapun, dia, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sudah terlalu lama bersahabat. Mereka tahu segala hal satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menghela napas diam-diam. "Aku tidak peduli." gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kali ini matanya kembali menerawang ke luar jendela. Meski sedikit, tapi dia mencoba bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya barusan.

Yesung dan Ryeowook bertukar pandang. Akhirnya, Yesung mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Lee Sungmin. Nama itu secantik rupa pemiliknya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam menjuntai lembut di pelipisnya, terpotong cantik dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Dia selalu duduk di bangku halte itu dengan satu pandangan lurus. Duduk diam seperti boneka porselen Rusia yang sangat menawan.

Kyuhyun menyukainya tanpa sadar.

"Sungmin buta,"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sisinya. Ryeowook berdiri menatap pemuda yang sedaritadi menjadi objek tatapnya. Ada sedikit kejutan di hati Kyuhyun ketika kenyataan itu meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, tapi dia seperti itu setelah kecelakaan."

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan masuk ke dalam toko bunga di mana Yesung masih memilah-milah jenis bunga yang akan dia beli untuk tema kafe hari ini.

"Tapi matamu memohon untuk tahu." Ryeowook menyergah, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau tidak mencoba berpikir kalau mungkin saja Sungmin dikirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan posisi Changmin-_ah_ di hatimu?"

_Deg_!

"Tidak ada yang perlu diganti ataupun menggantikan di sini."

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kebas. Shim Changmin, pemuda yang pernah menghuni hatinya. Pemuda yang membuat dunia Kyuhyun hanya berputar padanya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang membuat Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan setelah tahu jika Changmin sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya. Changmin hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Changmin menyukai pemuda yang lebih tua ketimbang dirinya, dan ia menemukan Yunho sebagai pemuda yang tepat. Semua itu dijadikan alasan bagi Changmin untuk tidak membalas perasaan Kyuhyun. Setulus dan sejujur apapun Kyuhyun padanya.

"Pada akhirnya, semua manusia akan jatuh cinta, Kyu. Sepanjang hidupnya, manusia akan mencinta. Mencinta, lalu terluka, dan jatuh cinta lagi. Pada orang yang sama ataupun pada orang yang berbeda."

Ryeowook berbalik, menatap punggung kurusa Kyuhyun yang kesepian. Sepi dan terluka.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu, lalu terluka karenamu, dan kali ini jatuh cinta lagi—pada Yesung _hyeong_. Perasaan macam ini akan membuat luka, namun perasaan itu juga yang akan menyembuhkannya."

Mata Ryeowook menatap pemuda berkepala besar melalui etalase toko. Dulu, Ryeowook hanya menganggap Yesung sebagai sahabat sekaligus _hyeong_ yang sangat perhatian. Tapi kehadiran Yesung di sisinya ketika perasaannya terluka pada Kyuhyun, membuatnya sadar, Yesung adalah orang yang tepat untuk dia cintai.

"Kalau kau pernah terluka karena Changmin-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk sembuh dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apapun. Sebagai gantinya, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko, membantu Yesung memilah bunga-bunga.

Ryeowook melempar pandang kembali ke seberang jalan. Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dibantu oleh sopir jemputannya, bersiap pergi.

Kyuhyun tahu, seharusnya dia tidak perlu memedulikan kalimat Ryeowook. Tapi, tanpa sadar dia terus memikirkannya. Dia harus _move on_. Jika hatinya pernah sakit karena Changmin meninggalkannya, kenapa dia tidak berusaha sembuh dengan Sungmin?

Ini bukan pelarian. Dia hanya butuh terbiasa untuk menerima kenyataan jika Changmin bukan orang yang didatangkan untuknya. Lalu, dia bisa membiarkan perasaannya mengalir pada Sungmin.

"Kyu, _Kiss The Rain_, _ne_!" sahut Yesung dari balik meja kasir. Lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti bos yang memerintah pekerjanya.

Ryeowook bertepuk tangan riang. Ini salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menurunkan biola dari bahunya. _Kiss The Rain_ milik Yiruma juga lagu favorit Changmin. Kyuhyun bisa ingat, dulu, dia selalu memainkan lagu ini untuk pemuda tampan itu.

"Sembuh itu tidak mudah, Kyu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin terus lari."

Ryeowook bersiap dengan pianonya, memainkan nada demi nada lagu itu. Kiss The Rain, lagu cinta yang sedih.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berani, kini dia duduk diam di bangku halte itu. Di sampingnya, Sungmin menatap lurus ke depan. Ada sebentuk senyum samar di bibirnya yang tipis berwarna _pink_ cerah.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam. Merasa aneh sekaligus bahagia hanya dengan duduk di sana. Berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang selama ini dia pandang dari jauh. Jantungnya kembali berdebar tidak keruan. Cara bahagia yang nyaris dilupakannya karena kehilangan Changmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Dia bisa menikmati tiap detik waktu yang kini berjalan lambat. Waktu hening yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum sangat ringan.

_Tiiit … tiiit …_

Jantung Kyuhyun nyaris lepas, nada pesan dari ponselnya mengalun keras-keras. Sungmin tak kalah terkejutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, tangannya mendadak menggenggam kuat-kuat tongkat besi di pangkuannya.

"_M-Mianhaeyo_!" Kyuhyun segera merasa bersalah.

Dibukannya pesan yang masuk. Yesung. Sebuah pesan untuk memintanya datang ke kafe.

"Prelude to a Kiss." bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh di antara ketikan tangannya di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Keningnya berkerut, dia yakin tadi Sungmin menyebutkan judul lagu dari nada pesannya.

"_Neo arrayo_?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Bibirnya tertekuk, melengkung indah. Sebuah senyum yang polos, namun terkesan adiktif bagi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya, bibir _pinkish_ itu memang terbentuk untuk tersenyum indah.

"Oh … maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"Kau menyukai musik klasik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meski Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku bermain biola … juga piano." Katanya.

Senyum di wajah Sungmin lebih lebar. Dia tampak antusias. "Benarkah? Kau bisa memainkan _Prelude to a Kiss_?"

Kyuhyun baru akan menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Seseorang turun dari dalamnya, lalu mendekati Sungmin, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa."

Tadinya, Kyuhyun pamit untuk ke toilet dan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri menunggui Ryeowook usai dengan latihan pianonya. Tapi entah takdir atau apa, kini dia berdiri di pintu sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam memainkan pianonya dengan apik. Nada-nada dari komposisi lagu _Spring_ dari _Four Season_-nya Antonio Vivaldi mengalun lembut di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri lama di sana sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Dia hanya berdiri, menikmati nada-nada yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

"_Annyeong haseyo._" sapa Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Bagaimana …,"

"Aroma," jawab Sungmin yakin. "Aroma parfum yang sama dengan kemarin."

Kyuhyun mengangkat ujung lengan kausnya, mencium aroma parfumnya sendiri.

"Oh … ehm, permainanmu bagus." pujinya, mengalihkan topik.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau mau coba main?"

"_Prelude to a Kiss_?"

"Terserah."

Sungmin menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi depan piano. Kyuhyun agak kikuk ketika akhirnya dia duduk. Sungmin beraroma seperti bedak bayi. Lembut. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Setidaknya, Sungmin tidak sama dengan kebanyakan pemuda yang memakai parfum berlebihan, membuat hidung Kyuhyun rasanya tertusuk oleh aroma tajam.

Jari-jemari Kyuhyun bermain di atas _tuts _ hitam putih itu. Sebuah _prelude_. Permulaan dari sesuatu yang baru. Kyuhyun menikmati permainannya. Untuk kali pertama setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun bisa merasa sangat nyaman dengan permainannya sendiri. Permainan lembut, seperti apa adanya dirinya dulu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin diam-diam, sementara jemarinya masih menekan _tuts_. Mungkin, Ryeowook memang benar. Dia boleh memulai menata hatinya lagi dari awal. Terbiasa dengan kepergian Changmin, dan jatuh cinta lagi. Kali ini, dia ingin membiarkan perasaannya mengalir.

Jika memang pada Sungmin, maka dia akan membiarkannya. Menerima Sungmin apa adanya. Mencintai kekurangannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. _A prelude_. _A kiss_. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin yang tertutupi poni. Singkat. Namun Sungmin agak tersentak kaget, wajahnya mendadak memerah. Entah marah. Entah malu.

Tapi, Kyuhyun buru-buru berkata. "Terima kasih. Ini kali pertama aku nyaman dengan permainanku sendiri."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih sangat terkejut. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, terlihat sangat _adorable_.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Sungmin masih agak terkejut. Namun suara _bass_ yang menyambangi pendengarannya membuatnya sama sekali tidak merasa terancam. Ia justru merasa nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ini akan menjadi permulaan yang baik untuk hatinya. Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Nama yang sangat indah. Seindahnya dirinya.

Labu's Note:

Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Alur terlalu cepat?

MianHAE untuk segala kekurangannya. YESUNGdahlah, bagaimanapun pendapat reader, sila dituangkan di review, _ne_?

ThanKYU

Salam Peri!


End file.
